Phantom in the League Rewrite
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I regret to inform you that I lost all inspiration to continue Phantom in the League so I decided to rewrite it.**

 _ **Danny: "Is this going to be a Danny/Kara again?"**_

 **Scheffelman: "No it's a Danny/Harem this time."**

 _ **Summary: Danny starts to see images that causes him headaches. Danny travels to the source only to find Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, and other heroes. Danny helps out to get rid of the Invaders. After the invasion, Danny leads everyone to the Phantom Cave. While in the Phantom Cave, Danny shows everyone his plans for a Space Station that he got an idea for. Danny/Harem. Genius Danny. Daddy Danny. Neutral Core Danny. Kryptonian Danny. No PP.**_

"Talking."

"SHOUTING!"

" _Telepathy."_

' _Thinking.'_

*Sounds.*

 _Notes/Letters/Communications._

" _ **Phantom Talking."**_

 _ **Spells.**_

 **(A/Ns.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own JL, Lay-Z-Boy, DP, or anything else in real life.**

 _Danny's POV:_

' _What the heck is causing this headache?'_ I ask myself. _"Need help. Invasion. War."_ The voice in my head says. _**"What do you think that is?"**_ Phantom asks. _'I don't know Phantom. At least it's summer so I have all summer to check it out.'_ I mentally reply. I transform into my Ghost form and fly to where the voice is leading me. I get there in time to create a shield to protect Hawkgirl and another woman wearing a swimsuit colored like the American Flag.

"Are you ladies alright?" I ask. "We're fine. Thanks for the save." Hawkgirl says. "No problem. So does anyone know what's going?" I say. "I believe I can answer that." Some green and bald man says. **(The explanation is the same as in Canon.)** "I don't know all of you but I'm not giving up without a fight." I say. "Same here." Flash says. Just then we all notice that the sky is getting darker from clouds.

"We need to take out the factories." J'onn says. "I call dibs on the Amazon to head to Malaysia." I say. Diana and I fly to Malaysia. "So I would like to know more about Themyscira. I've heard a little bit about it and the Amazons from a friend of mine but it's not much." I say. "What do you know?" Diana asks. "Just that the Amazons are an all women group of warriors that worship the Greek Gods and Goddesses." I say.

We soon get to the Factory. We stay out of sight while I study the place. "Why do we have to hide like cowards?" Diana asks. "Sometimes you need to stick to the shadows to gather information Diana. Once that is over, we'll storm the place." I say. _Master Danny, I finished scanning the building and I have found no entrance. The invaders are using something almost like intangibility to enter and exit. I'm sorry._ Paula says over my glasses. "It's ok Paula." I reply.

"Who is Paula Phantom?" Diana asks. "Paula is an Artificial Intelligence or AI for short that I created. My glasses connect to a computer that Paula is in. I had Paula scan the building but there is no entrance. I can get us in or we can make an entrance." I say. Diana flies right up and uses one of the walkers as a way to make an entrance. I fly after as she heads in.

We travel the halls until we get to a room with a crystal. I nab the crystal. I toss Diana out of the door when it's coming down. "Go! I'll catch up later." I say to Diana before I turn around to fight. "Phantom!" Diana yells before the door closes. After I get done, I teleport to the Phantom Cave. "Paula, I need to scan this crystal while I prepare." I say. "Right away Master Danny." Paula says. I'm still in the Armory preparing when Paula says, "Master Danny, I scanned the crystal and I found out how to reverse the process that makes the clouds." "Thanks Paula. I will grab it on my way to the garage." I say. I walk into the area where Paula was scanning the crystal.

I grab the crystal and head to the garage. I hop on my motorcycle with my DP symbol on it. I rev it up then drive in the tunnel that lead to an opening in a hill. I drive right out and drive straight to Metropolis. On the way to the others, I have to abandon my bike to help rescue civilians. After that, I join the others. "Hey everyone. Where's Batman?" I say then ask. "Unfortunately he didn't make it." J'onn says. I eye him. _'He's lying.'_ I mentally say to Phantom. _**"Even if he is, we can't say anything because it's probably part of some kind of plan."**_ Phantom replies.

Before anything else can be said, Diana pulls me into a hug. "What was that for?" I ask. "I'm just glad you're ok." Diana says shyly. "We need to rescue Superman and Hawkgirl. We have no time to chat." GL says. We all storm the place. We soon reach the room that Superman and Hawkgirl are in. I go wide eyed realizing that it's a trap. Before I can warn the others, the floor gets electrified.

 _One hour later:_

*Groans.* I groan as I wake up. "Phantom. Glad you join us." Superman says. "Hey Supes." I say in reply. Just then Senator Jimmy Carter walks out and starts talking before the Imperium appears. " _ **Literumi Libro venu al mi kaj flosi antaŭ mia vizaĝo.**_ **(1.).** " I chant. My spell book appears in front of my face and turns to the correct page. " _ **Ho Potenculo Suno, Via radioj brilu mian aliancanoj kaj malamikoj.**_ **(2.).** " I chant. A small ball appears killing the Invaders since the ball is like a miniature sun. **(The rest goes like in Canon.)**

"Well, I think that went well. Hey guys, hold onto me for a moment. I have someplace I want to show you." I say. Once everyone is holding to me, I teleport to the Phantom Cave. "Where are we?" GL asks. "My personal sanctuary I dubbed the Phantom Cave. Amity Park was built over various caves so I decided to make a base for myself here. Follow me." I say before motioning for the others to follow. I walk to the room with my super computer. I pull the plans for the Space Station I had a dream of once.

"What are those blueprints for Phantom?" Superman asks. I shrug. "I had a dream once of a Space Station used for various people so I made the blueprints for it. I think that it would be appropriate for me to show you these. I have the money to fund the build. If anyone else wants to help fund it, they are more than welcome to donate." I say. "How do you have the money to build something like this Phantom?" Batman asks. I calmly pull out the next Danny Phazar book that isn't out yet.

"I'm Danny Phazar. Danny Phazar, Vladimir Masters, Lex Luthor, and Bruce Wayne are the four richest people in the USA." I say. "Do you mind if I can get an interview Phantom?" Superman asks. "Sorry Supes, but I would like to stay anonymous with my pen name." I say. "Anything else you would like to share Phantom?" Hawkgirl asks. "I have a daughter. She was cloned from my DNA and the DNA from some female." I say.

"Who is crazy enough to clone you?" Flash asks. "A Fruitloop who is obsessed with making me his evil half-ghost son. Dana is the only clone that survived." I say. "That's creepy." GL says. "Why do you think I call my arch-enemy a Fruitloop?" I ask rhetorically. "So will we be able to see this daughter you have Phantom?" Wonder Woman asks. "Maybe Diana." I say. "So what are going to call this Space Station?" Superman asks. I shrug.

 _Time skip: two days later: Danny's POV:_

' _Well, progress for the Watchtower is going well. When it's done, I will bring Dana to introduce her to everyone.'_ I think to myself. I was at the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker. While I was eating, I was looking at Valerie. _'Hey Phantom, do you think Val would be willing to join?'_ I ask Phantom. _**"I don't know. Why not ask her in Ghost form?"**_ Phantom says. _'Because the second she sees Danny Phantom, its shoot first ask questions later.'_ I reply.

" _ **Good point. Why not have Dana lead her to the Cave first?"**_ Phantom says then ask. _'Because I don't want to put Dana in danger from Vlad.'_ I reply. _**"Send an anonymous letter to have her go to the Cave then."**_ Phantom says. _'That could work.'_ I say. "Danny are you even listening?" Sam asks. "Huh?" I ask. "I was asking if you wanted to come over to watch the Dead Teacher series." Sam says. "I think I'm going to pass Sam. I have plans to visit Dora and be her date to a ball she's attending." I reply lying through my teeth but Sam doesn't need to know that. I get up and leave. I head to the Cave and start the letter for Valerie. Once the letter is done, I drop it off on Valerie's bed. I leave before anything else can happen.

 _Valerie's POV:_

I get home and find a letter addressed to me on my bed.

 _Dear Valerie,_

 _I know you are the Red Huntress but yet I don't care. There is an old abandoned mine shaft near Amity Park's Park. Go there and put your hand on the scanner you find inside. The scanner will reveal an elevator. I want you to board the elevator and follow the hologram that looks like Paulina to the room that I will be in. I have a lot to tell without others interfering. Please listen to everything that I have to say before you start accusing me of things. I will be waiting Val._

 _Love Danny._

' _Oh Danny.'_ I think to myself. I start head to where Danny said to go.

 _Time skip: One hour later: Valerie's POV:_

I am finally at the room where Danny is in this place. "Hey Val." Danny says without turning to me. "How did you…?" I start to ask. "I felt your aura. I'm glad you could make it. Let's go somewhere more comfy." Danny says leading me out of the room. Once we're sitting on two Lay-Z-Boy recliner chairs. "Alright Val. I know you know about Danielle and Vlad. They are not the only half-human, half-ghost hybrids called Halfa. There is a third and I'll let you get three guesses." Danny says.

"It's Phantom isn't it." I say more than ask. "If Phantom is a Halfa, who's his human half?" Danny asks. "Danny quit the questions and kiss me." I say. "So you know it's me. Are you not mad?" Danny says then asks. "I'm a little mad that you hid it from me when we were going out." I say. "I honestly wanted to but then I started to remember your hatred of my other half. I was afraid that you would leave me if you knew." Danny says.

I get up and sit down in Danny's lap and give him a kiss on the lips. "Where are we Danny?" I ask after breaking the kiss. "The Phantom Cave. I'm sure you heard on how I worked with other heroes. Well we'll forming a team so I might need you here to help protect Amity when I'm not here. While the Watchtower is being built, I was hoping to get Team Phantom up and running." Danny says.

"Who all is part of Team Phantom?" I ask. "Hero names are Danny and Dana Phantom, Blue Hunter, Study Girl, Muscle Master, Pretty Girl, Darkness, Light, Tech Master, and Red Huntress." Danny says. "What about non-Hero names?" I ask. "Danny and Dana Fenton, Dash Baxter, Jazz Fenton, Kwan Johnson, Paulina Sanchez, Sam Manson, Star Morris, Tucker Foley, and Valerie Grey." Danny says. "Will anyone else join this group of heroes you're apart of?" I ask. "I don't know Val. I will see when everything is done." Danny says. I kiss him again.

 _Time skip: when the Watchtower is complete: Danny's POV:_

I'm currently giving a tour of the Watchtower. After the tour, everyone meets back up in the Monitor Room. Superman gives some kind of sappy speech about how he thought he could protect the Earth all by himself. "Everyone needs help Supes. Even if they are too proud to admit it." I say while glancing at Batman. "What about you Phantom? Have you been in a situation where you needed help?" Flash asks. "In fact I have. I once fought Pariah Dark, the King of the Ghost Zone, and his forces. Without help from the other ghosts, I wouldn't be here today." I say.

"Hey has anyone seen J'onn?" Hawkgirl asks. I notice J'onn looking out into space. "Hey J'onn. I know you miss your home but I believe I speak for the rest of us when I say we would like you to consider Earth your new home." I say while placing a hand on his shoulder. "How would know Phantom?" J'onn asks. "Between you and me, I'm actually older than Supes, but I was kept in a state of suspended animation in my pod until I was found the Fentons when I was six." I whisper into his ear. J'onn cracks a small smile. "You're secret's safe with me." J'onn says.

"Before anything else happens, some of you wish to see my daughter, is that correct?" I ask. Everyone nods. I create a Ghost portal. I walk right in and come out with Dana. "Meet Dana Phantom, my daughter." I introduce. "Are you really working with all these famous heroes daddy?" Dana asks. "Of course I am sweetie." I reply while messing up her hair. "Daddy!" Dana whines. I laugh with others except Batman who smirks slightly. "Well Dana, I do believe I kept you from Dora's lessons." I say. "I'll tell Aunty Dora you said hi daddy." Dana says. I usher Dana back through the portal. "So who is her mother?" Diana asks. "I don't know. All I know is that her mother is blonde." I reply.

 **Well, I hope you all like this. If someone knows where I can watch the entire Justice League show for free, please send me a pm. I won't be able to update this without it.**

 **Danny: "Well so far it seems like Wonder Woman is in the harem."**

 **Scheffelman: "Kara, Diana, Shayera/Hawkgirl, Paulina, Sam, Star, Valerie, Poison Ivy, Donna, Barbara/Batgirl, Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Harley Quinn, Talia al Ghul, and Fem!Copperhead are in the harem. I may add more, depending on which female ghosts; not including Dana, Pandora, or Dora; wish to be in the harem."**

 **Danny: "Sweet."**

 **(1): Spell book come to me and float in front of my face.**

 **(2): Oh Mighty Sun, your rays shine my allies and enemies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. People wanted me to add Catwoman and Zatanna so I agreed. This chapter will mostly focus on Danny and Team Phantom.**

 _Danny's POV:_

I was sitting in my room when Jazz comes in. "Hey Jazz." I say without looking. "Danny, why did you ditch Sam and Tucker the other day?" Jazz asks. "I was busy with something else Jazz. Could you do me a favor and call Sam and Tucker to get them here while I get mom and dad to the lab please?" I say then ask. "Sure." Jazz says.

 _Time skip: one hour later: Maddie's POV:_

"Sweetie why are we here?" I ask Danny. "Mom, dad there's something I have to both show and tell you." Danny says before walking over to the computer in the lab.

 _Danny's POV:_

I walked over to the computer and typed Phantomrules101 in the password box. On the opposite wall, a corridor opens. "Where does that lead?" Dad asks. "You'll find out if you enter. Please go in and I will explain everything." I say. Once everyone goes in, I soon follow as the door closes. We walk until we reach the end. I then press a button and the elevator we're standing on goes down.

I lead the group to the room where the conference table for Team Phantom is. I have Jazz, Sam, and Tucker sit in the chairs meant for Study Girl, Darkness, and Tech Master while my parents sit in extra chairs. "Where are we dude?" Tucker asks. "My Secret Sanctuary. It's the only where Plasmius can't spy on us." I say with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker knowing who I'm talking about.

"Who's Plasmius?" Mom asks. "His name is Vlad Plasmius you call him the Wisconsin Ghost dad. He's my arch-enemy." I say. "Why?" Dad asks. I transform into Phantom. "This is why. I was in the portal when it turned on and it turned me into a half-human half-ghost hybrid called a halfa. Plasmius and I are the same only he's had his powers for over twenty years." I explain. "Over twenty… Vlad, the Ecto-Acne. Jack our old collage friend is this other halfa." Mom says.

"What does this have to do with us Danny? Tucker and I already know." Sam asks then says. "Because Sam. You, Jazz, and Tucker are sitting in seat meant for your hero counterparts of Darkness, Study Girl and Tech Master. Team Phantom has Danny and Dana Phantom, Blue Hunter, Study Girl, Muscle Master, Pretty Girl, Darkness, Light, Tech Master, and Red Huntress. Red's already agreed to join the team, same with Dana." I say.

"Who's Dana?" Mom asks. "My daughter/clone. She was made by Plasmius in an attempt to get me as his son/apprentice. When we first met, she called herself my second cousin twice removed. It wasn't until I hacked his files that I found out she was made with my DNA and the DNA of some unknown female." I say. "Who are Blue Hunter, Muscle Master, Pretty Girl, and Light Dude?" Tucker asks.

"Kwan, Dash, Paulina, and Star. I've already discreetly sent them letters saying to come here tomorrow. There is a second entrance that they will come through. Sam, Tucker, meet with Valerie tomorrow to come in the other entrance so you don't arouse suspicion with the members who aren't in the know. Valerie knows and doesn't care." Danny says. "What about me Danny?" Jazz asks. "I'll bring you here Jazz." I say.

 _Time skip: next day: Paulina's POV:_

I was walking with Star, Dash, and Kwan when Valerie, Sam, and the Techno-geek walk up. "What are you losers doing here?" Dash asks. "We were invited here by Phantom." Valerie says. "Why would Phantom want you here?" I ask. They shrug. We all walk in until reaching the end. Just then some kind of device comes out of a hidden hole in the wall near the ceiling and scans us. A part of the wall then opens up for us to enter.

We follow the lights that are on to a conference table with the end chairs covered. Valerie, Sam and the techno-geek sit in chairs with symbols and initials on the backs. I spot the elder Fenton child sitting in a chair as well. On the table in front of the chairs are name tags for everyone else. We each sit in the chairs assigned to us. "Can someone please explain to me why we were all gathered here?" Star asks.

"You were all gathered to join a team I'm building to protect Amity Park from ghosts. I'm sure most if not all of you know who I am." Someone says while a light shines down at the head of the table to reveal Danny. "What are you talking about Fenton?" Kwan asks. "What I'm talking about Kwan is that I'm a half-human half-ghost hybrid called a halfa. My ghost half is the famous or infamous Danny Phantom. Think about it for a minute, Danny _Fenton_ , Danny _**Phantom**_ , ever notice the similarities? Jazz did. I can't fight ghosts 24/7 since I'm part of the Justice League now so this team is there in my place." Danny explains.

"What role do we play in this Fentonio?" Dash asks. "You all are members of Team Phantom. Kwan, you are known as the Blue Hunter the opposite of the Red Huntress. Jazz is Study Girl, the opposite of Pretty Girl. Dash, you are known as Muscle Master the opposite of Tech Master. Paulina, you are known as Pretty Girl. Sam is Darkness, the opposite of Light. Star, you are known as Light. Tucker is Tech Master. Valerie is the Red Huntress." Danny says.

"Who all is part of this team?" Kwan asks. "Danny and Dana Phantom, the Blue Hunter, Study Girl, Muscle Master, Pretty Girl, Darkness, Light, Tech Master, and the Red Huntress. Dana is the daughter of me and some unknown female." Danny says. "Do you know who Dana's mother is Danny?" Valerie asks. "Unfortunately no. All I do know is that she's blond with blue eyes." Danny says. "Can we meet her?" Star asks. The other end of the table is lit up and a girl is sitting in the chair.

"Hi I'm Dana. It's nice to meet some of you." The girl says while waving. "It's nice to meet you too Dana." Star and I say while gushing on how cute she is. "So Danny, what do we need in order to join?" Valerie asks. "Some training and costumes. I have a machine for the costumes but while I set it up, you will be in a room I designed for training all of you. Dana will lead you to it then will lead you to the room with the machine." Danny says.

 _Time skip: six hours later: Danny's POV:_

I was leading the new members of Team Phantom to my Armory when Jeeves, my other AI for when the others are here, speaks up. _Master Daniel, Batman is calling you from the Watchtower. I have him on hold for you._ "Thank you Jeeves. I'll talk to him once everyone is getting their weapons." I say. Upon entering the Armory, I then leave. I head to my super-computer. I pull up the video-call. "Hey Bats, what's up?" I greet and ask.

 _Phantom, the others are currently dispatched to deal with some new threat in the Amazon Rain forest but they can't land a good hit and any they do hit, the enemy just regenerates. Do you have anything that they could use against this threat?_ Batman explains then asks. "Tell Supes to use his freeze breath on the roots of the enemy then use a Phantom Thermos that I supplied to capture the ghost." I say. Batman nods then signs off. I head back to the Armory to see everyone has gotten their weapons. I lead them to the garage for them to get their motorcycles.

"Well, you all are now official members of Team Phantom. These necklaces with DP and your symbol on them will be how you can get into costume. Make sure that nobody can see. Don't tell anyone either. Superheroes have secret identities for a reason." I say. They all nod. "Jeeves will contact you through the necklaces if there is a ghost attack and I'm not here. I hope I can count on all of you." I say.

 **Hope you all like this. It definitely took quite a while to come up with this.**

 **Danny: No kidding. At least Team Phantom is up and running plus you had my parents let in on the secret. Will anyone else besides J'onn know that fact that I'm a Kryptonian older than Superman?**

 **Scheffelman: "You will eventually tell all your girlfriends but not for a while."**


End file.
